Rumour has it!
by Aaaammber
Summary: Rumours are hidden in places where you think they wouldn't be,Caroline is known as a sweet innocent girl everyone hates her around the office,rumours run like mad around there,even more stir when Klaus becomes Caroline's boss who as taken a shinning to her.Asking she become his play toy. Will she do it? what's a girl to do when backed into a corner and has no choice but to say yes?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Rumour has _it!_**

- _BING!, BING!_ That sound echoed through the room, making Caroline's ears hurt. A loud groaned escaped her little lips, slowly she sat up stretching her arms up in the air, a yawn left her lips.

Looking over at her clock hanging from the wall it was **7am**, rolling her eyes she jumped out of bed, not caring to make her bed. Walking into the bath room and straight into the shower, shivering as the cold water hit her skin.

After Caroline had washed herself she dried and dressed herself, pinning her hair up into a messy bun. Then put on her usual plain Jane make-up, just power and mascara. Caroline isn't the type of girly girl, she hated to make a fuss of her face.

She only had little time, why waste it on you're face? - that was her motto since she was a teenager.

Once Caroline was ready for work she jumped into her car, grabbing her handbag and locking the door before hand. She kept turning the key, but the car didn't seem to want to start, another groan came out of her mouth.

Caroline began to get angry now she kept trying to get the car to start, until she gave up and let out a scream, slapping the car wheel with her hands. To strangers watching past her, she must have looked like a lunatic.

Looking at the time again; **8:30am** Caroline had no choice but to catch the bus, to work nothing full well she would be late. Good thing she had a good boss who liked her.

_Thank god I have Mr Jefferson,_ she thought to herself. Caroline only had one true friend at work Hayley, everyone else hated her guts and Caroline couldn't work out why. That's why she is glad she had a good boss, she has known Mr Jefferson since she was a little kid.

_**Half an hour later..**_

Caroline was rushing towards her work building, she had taken off her heels hoping that would speed her up. Her heart was racing faster than a racing dog, her hands clung to her handbag, not wanting to lose it.

Barging past people as she ran mumbling soft apologizes. She managed to get inside of her building, running up the stairs and barging into her boss's office room.

Today wasn't like any other day, oh no! Today was full of surprises, some might even bite.

"Caroline." Mr Jefferson said looking up at her with a huge frown on his face, "You're late." he stated not even sounding annoyed.

"I'm so sorry Sir, my car broke down and I-" she said trying to catch her breath, Mr Jefferson cut her off by putting his hands up.

"It's ok..take a seat we need to talk." he said with that frown again, Caroline nodded her head at him but looked worried. _Is he going to fire me?_ She questioned herself.

She took a seat opposite his desk, and he took a seat in his desk chair. "Sir I promise it won't happen again, I swear." she said rambling on.

Mr Jefferson let out a long laugh shaking his head at her, "Oh Caroline don't look so worried, I'm not firing you." he said cracking a smile on his face.

Caroline sighed with relief "Thank god!" she said smiling softly back at him. Mr Jefferson looked dead serious then, making Caroline's nervous kick in. _If he's not firing me, then why does he look so serious?_

"I've had some bad news this morning, news that I didn't want to hear for another couple of years." he laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh, more of a lifeless laugh.

"And what news is that sir?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her. Mr Jefferson looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile, "I've been fired." he said calmly.

Caroline's smile dropped from her face instantly, "What? How can they do that? You're great at you're job..no the best!" she groaned not wanting to believe it.

"Well they said I'm too old for this job now." he laughed "They have already hired someone else, a younger guy who starts today actually." he said still calm.

"But isn't there anything we can do?" Caroline asked still in shock. Mr Jefferson shook his head, "No I'm afraid not, there isn't anything we can do. All I can do now is go home and get on with my life." he said with a sad smile.

"But..But." she paused to sigh shaking her head slightly, letting his words sink in. "That's not fair!" she said standing up and giving him a hug. He chuckled lightly and hugged her back.

"I'm afraid that's life Caroline, I wish you luck I hear the new boss, is a womanizing dick." he said laughing at Caroline's shocked face.

"Thanks.." she mumbled with a sad smile, they pulled away and stood up straight. "I better get going, I'd rather not be here when everyone finds out, I only stayed to say goodbye to you." he admitted.

Caroline smiled deeply at him, "I guess this is goodbye then.." her voice broke as her tears slid down her cheeks. "Goodbye Caroline." he said before placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Bye.." she whispered watching him grab his briefcase, then he walked out the door shutting it behind him. Caroline then whipped away her tears, cheeking her face for smudged make-up, luckily for Caroline her make-up was fine.

Smoothing out her clothes Caroline took a deep breath, then walked out the office and into the meeting room, where everyone else would be waiting.

**.**

The meeting seemed to drag on and on, and there still was no show of her 'new' boss. Not that she cared if he turned up, _how dare he steal someone's job, and be late!_ She thought angrily to herself.

Soon the meeting was finished and Caroline made her way to her desk, and sat down and began to start on some paper work, when she heard her name being called.

Lifting her head up she saw a man dressed in a full piece suit, looking rather devilishly handsome, he almost took her breath away.

"Caroline Forbes?" he spoke again but much louder trying to get her attention, which was on his body. Caroline managed to compose herself, blushing slightly at her embarrassing behaviour.

She coughed "Yes Mr..?" she said with a slight annoyed tone slung in there, "Mikaelson, Mr Mikaelson." he said with a hint of a smirk hanging from his lips.

Caroline couldn't help but start deeply at his lips, they were shaped perfectly almost as if.. "How can I help you Mr Mikaelson?" she asked directing her eyes else where.

Klaus let out a low chuckle the humour clear in his eyes, "Could you join me in my office please, we have much to discuss." he grinned wide at her, a hidden secret lied in that grin it almost frightened her.

Caroline put her hands on the desk pushing the chair away, and standing upon her feet. Smoothing out her skirt once more, she followed Klaus into 'his' office. That's when it hit her, this is her new boss.

She could have cursed at herself drooling at him before, _how could you! And disrespect Mr Jefferson so soon! _Shaking her thoughts away, her eyes kept drifting towards his tight ass, it was as if her eyes were glued to his perfect ass.

Blushing at the thoughts running through her mind, squeezing his ass cheeks. _Don't mind if I do!_ A low chuckle escaped her mouth and Klaus stopped and turned around, making Caroline blush even more. "Is there something wrong, Miss Forbes?" he asked all sweet and innocent.

"No..no there's nothing wrong Sir." she said pushing some pieces of her hair behind her ear, "Good." was all he said before walking into his office and Caroline followed in his footsteps.

"Take a seat love." he said with a grin still painted on his face. Caroline nodded her head and sat down. Klaus took his seat opposite her at his desk. "As I'm sure you're aware Mr Jefferson has left today.." he paused when Caroline scoffed with an eye roll. "so I will be you're new boss, is there any problem with that?" he spatted.

His annoyed tone of voice made Caroline look over at him, shocked at his tone of voice. Even his face looked slightly annoyed, _maybe I should keep my thoughts to myself.. _she thought. "No problem at all Sir." she half smiled to him, as if to show she meant it even though she didn't.

He dropped his annoyed look instantly, "Good and called Klaus please Mr Mikaelson makes me feel old." he chuckled, but Caroline did not chuckle with him. She just put on her famous fake smile, like always.

"Ok sir..er Klaus." she half laughed at the end. "So everything you did for Mr Jefferson will be that same, but as my assistant I require more." he said with a smirk.

_More? What more does he want?_

"I'm slightly confused what more could you require?" she asked looking annoyed. She already came home at **9pm **every single night tired as hell, and achy what more did he want from her?

He chuckled at her a dark glint in his eyes, "Oh sweet Caroline I thought you would have gathered it by now, hasn't my reputation gotten to you yet?" he asked smirking wider.

Caroline looked at him confused trying to think back to what Mr Jefferson, had said to her. _**Womanizing dick**_.

**Click!**

A gasped escaped her lips, slapping them shut with her hands. She looked at him mortified, how dare he ask her to do that. "What actually want from me?" she questioned him wanting to know the facts, before yelling in his face.

"Sex, I want to have sex with you." he said getting straight to the point, "And I don't mean I one time thing, when ever I want sex I will call you, and I will either pick you up or you will have to find me." he smirked again.

"What?!" she shouted in shock, his words sinking into her skins it made her feel dirty. "I thought you would be pleased I chose you, I don't tend to have more than one.." he paused to think carefully at what word he could describe her.

"Toy, sex toy." she said for him shaking her head in disgust. He grinned at her nodded his head, "yeah if you want to call it that then yeah, sex toy **my **sex toy." he smirked.

"And what if I don't want to be you're play toy?" she asked wanting to know what would happen to her, if she said no _which I am going to do! _"If you say no I'll fire you, final offer you either agree to be my toy." he laughed then carried on.

"Or else you're fired and don't think I can't find a replacement, because I have a book full of attractive girls." he smirked at her face full of anger.

"How dare you!" she shouted standing on her feet, "Id rather quit than be you're sex toy, I think more of myself thank you very much!" she hissed narrowing her eyes in disgust.

Klaus stood then leaning closer to her, he looked pissed off at her behaviour, "Trust me love you'll come running back to me, begging me for you job back and that won't be the only thing you'll be begging me for." he smirked.

Caroline couldn't help but feel a burning anger hit her deep inside, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. Klaus stumbled backwards, shocked at her. Turning his face back to her, he looked even more than pissed off, he looked as if he wanted to kill her right there and then.

Caroline gulped waiting for him to hit her, he stepped closer to her. Closing her eyes she waited to feel her skin burn from his slap, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she found his face inches away from hers.

Before she could speak he grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her closer to him planting his lips on hers, he kissed her hard and rough pulling away only to bite down hard on her bottom lip, he smirked against her lips when Caroline moaned softly.

"You'll be back, trust me love I'm always right." he whispered in her mouth the he pushed her away, a smirk still in place. Caroline was too shocked and embarrassed to speak, so she marched out his office.

And ran back to her desk pulling open all the draws, throwing all the things into her big handbag, she was crying now. Hayley was walking past when she heard Caroline's cries.

"Caroline? What's wrong honey." she said running over to her, a frown in place. Caroline was shaking in anger and hurt. "I've been fired." she grumbled out.

"Shh shh sit down, lets talk about this." Hayley said trying to calm her down. "No! I want to leave this building this instant." she hissed. Hayley was confused "What's happened you're acting weird." Hayley said worried for her friend.

"I need to get out of here, I need to find a new job fast!" Caroline stood still running her hands through her hair, dripping onto the ends of her hair crying more. Hayley then wrapped her hands around Caroline, pulling her into an embrace.

"Everything is going to be ok." she whispered into Caroline's ear. Caroline just held onto her and cry until she couldn't cry no more. Caroline pulled away and smiled a sad smile at Hayley.

"I better get going, I'll call you later and tell you everything." she mumbled. Hayley nodded her head and smiled back at her, "Ok I'll see you later then." she said before waving goodbye and walking back to her desk.

Caroline let out a sad sigh, dragging her handbag and swinging it on her shoulder. She looked over at Klaus's door, to find him standing at the window watching her closely.

She gave him a dirty look making him smirk at her, he gave her a knowing look. Caroline just shook her head and then stalked off leaving her desk empty.

**.**

By the time Caroline got home, she was wet through from the heavy rain, there wasn't a bus for hours so she had no choice but to walk home, which was an hour away.

She was tired and still sad from this morning, she wanted to crawl under bed and die. Dropping her handbag on her kitchen table she stalked, over to her freezer and pulled out some chocolate ice cream.

She jumped onto her sofa and began eating the ice cream, and switched the tv on. Soon Caroline found herself fast sleep and the ice cream eaten. She was woken by a loud bang coming from her front door, she groaned then walked over to her front door.

"What?" she groaned then blinked twice when she saw who was standing behind her door. "Elena?" she gasped. Elena moved out the shadows, holding a baby closely in her arms. "Caroline I need you're help." she begged. "come in come in!" Caroline said pulling the door wider for her to come in.

Caroline closed the door after Elena had walked inside, Caroline showed her the way into the living room, they both sat down on the sofa both not saying a word.

"I'm sorry that this is out of the blue, and I know we haven't been friends since high school, but I really need you're help." Elena said crying softly.

Caroline frowned then placed her hand on Elena's hand. "What do you need?" she asked looking over at Elena with a small smile. "I need somewhere to stay, me and my baby." Elena whispered looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

_Where's the father?_ Caroline thought to herself but choose not to ask her, the poor girl was in tears, and she looked a mess. "Of course you both can stay here." Caroline said smiling at the cute baby.

"She looks just like you." Caroline laughed Elena looked at Caroline and smiled, "Yeah I see more of her father though." Elena mumbled.

"What has happened to you?" Caroline dared to ask. "I'd rather not tell you right now, I know that's a lot to ask seen as you're letting us stay here, but I need time to rest both of us but I promise, I will tell you everything." Elena said with a small smile.

"Of course take as long as you need, and you both can stay with me as long as you want." Caroline said smiling. "Thank you so much Caroline." Elena smiled back then stood up.

"I have a spare room you both can sleep in, follow me." Caroline said standing up and Elena stood up too, and she followed Elena into the spare room. Then they said their good nights, Caroline closed the door listening Elena cry herself to sleep.

Caroline needed a job fast really fast, especially now, she had Elena and her baby staying with her. Half of her wished she hadn't quit her job. _If only.._

**.**

Caroline waited until Elena and her baby was fast sleep, before she sneaked out the house locking it behind her, she left her note just in case Elena woke up and wondered where she was.

Caroline felt as if she was backed into a corner, she felt alone and dirty. She knew what she had to, even if it went against everything she believed in.

The taxi dropped her off outside, it was still raining it down heavily. She looked up at the building, all of the lights were switched off but **his** it taunted her, it was as if he had been waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath she marched inside the building, and stalked all the way up the stairs. She held her breath when she stood outside his office, _can I do this? Do I want to be his dirty little whore?_ She questioned herself, thinking carefully.

_I need to do this, for Elena and her baby I need to help her._ Raising her hand very so slowly she knocked lightly on his door. "Come in" she heard him call from inside.

Taking one more deep breath to cool her nervous, she opened the door stepping inside. She was faced with Klaus's back to her, he was sat in his chair with a glass of vodka in his hand.

"Ah, sweet Caroline you're back just like I said." he smirked spinning around in his chair Caroline sucked in the air, biting down on her bottom lip. "Do we have a deal?" he asked when she didn't speak.

Caroline sighed then nodded her head slowly, a smirk spread on his lips dropping his drink down on his desk. He stood up and slowly stalked over to her. She held her breath until he stood in front of her, inches away.

"I'll tell you the rules first before we begin ok?" he asked still smirking like mad, he looked as if he had won a huge battle. Caroline nodded her head at him.

"Rule one; you can not date or have sex with anyone else! And I mean it no one else can touch you." he took dead serious at her so Caroline nodded her head, letting him know she understood.

"Rule two; you will come to me when ever I want sex, and you will do what ever I ask of you." once again she nodded her head understanding that rule.

"Last rule; you can not get jealous if I take home another girl home, this isn't a relationship, I own you but I am not you're boyfriend understood?" he said.

"Yes I understand Sir." she said through her teeth, he smirked at her placing his hands at either side of her face. "Good and what did I say about calling me Klaus." he groaned.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, "Sorry Klaus." she mumbled. Chuckling at her kissed her softly on the lips, "Lets get this started then, shall we." he smirked before grabbing hold of her roughly, planting kissing on her mouth.

She moaned in his mouth and told herself to let go, just feel. And she did just that otherwise she wouldn't get through this.

Klaus snaked his arms around her waist pulling her body against his. Shivers ran down her body, he pushed her away then a devilish smirk on his lips, "I've been waiting since **6pm **for you, so I think you should make it up to me first."

Caroline almost groaned out knowing what he was going to ask her, "Get on you're knees love." he purred out. Caroline rolled her eyes then got on her knees, watching his hands undo his belt, unzip his pants then he slipped out of them, getting rid of his boxers too.

Exposing his now erect boner, her eyes were glued to his long length, she gulped she had never been with someone that big before, it frightened her. _He's going to hurt!_

"Go on love, have at it." he smirked at her expression, loving it in fact! Caroline leaned closer, opening her mouth she placed his member into her mouth. Her hand went to his length pumping him, her tongue swirled around his tip, earning a grunt from him.

His hands were in her hair pulling when ever she sent him over the edge, "Swallow me" he ordered. Rolling her eyes she did as she was told and swallow his seeds. Letting them tickle it's way down her throat.

He stepped back pulling his swollen member out of her mouth, Caroline then whipped her lips. Klaus smirked down at her then pulled her up, standing her on her feet. He then stalked over to his desk and pushed everything off his desk.

"I want you to bend over the desk." he purred. Caroline walked over to the desk and bent over like he wanted. She felt Klaus's arms reach over her, he then unbuttoned her top letting it slip away. Then his hands went to the back of her skirt, unzipping it then slipping it to the ground, the slowly pulled her knickers down.

Nipping her ass cheeks, chuckling when he heard her groan, he kicked her skirt and knickers away, he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it away.

"Beg me" he said with a smirk. "What?" she mumbled not wanting to believe what he said. "Beg me to enter you" he purred in her ear, moaning when she felt his fingers enter her slit.

"Fine!" she hissed. "Please Klaus enter me!" she said full of sarcasm. Chuckling behind her, "Call me master" he said. "Please enter me heavenly master" she moaned out when he quickened his pace.

Then he stopped to make a point, she hissed out. "Fine! Pretty please master please enter me, I need you!" she said finally speaking truth.

Klaus waited a few seconds before he enter her from behind, earning a moan from Caroline, his fingers found her slit once again. He rode her until they both found their orgasm's.

When they finished they both dressed in silence Caroline couldn't bare to look at him, but Klaus stared at her the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was his little angel, _**his**_ and he wasn't going to let any one steal her away.

"Does this mean I have my job back?" she asked looking down at her feet. Klaus laughed then kissed her cheek, "Yes my love, you have you're job back." he whispered against her skin.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." he smirked, Caroline mumbled a bye before marching out of his office, and out of the building she ran all the way back home.

She clung to her clothes feeling even dirty than ever, when she arrived home Elena was still fast sleep, she threw the note away. Then crawled under her bed sheets and fell fast asleep, dreading what waits her in the morning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm not good a smut, I know yes! But I'd really like it no love it! If you would be so kind and follow and leave a review even if it's not kind ;) ****Let me know what you think dude. love from Ambi x**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**!PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

There's just a few things I'd like to point out;

.Yes I am taking suggestions, and questions,

.The smut will be longer, and hopefully better,

.There's a hidden reason why Caroline rushed into accepting Klaus's offer, so soon, Just be patient and the story will unfold.

.I've never read 50 shades of grey, nor will I.

. Also Caroline isn't the same in this as she is in the show, as to why no one likes her I'm trying to show the world is a fucked up place, and no one from her office has ever given her the chance to show her true colours, Caroline may be a nice person and caring but the people from her office never gave her a chance to show it.

. like I said I haven't fully explained the whole Elena part which will come, don't worry everything will be explained. And why she ran away and why she turned up at Caroline's door and how she found Caroline, but when Elena tells Caroline her reason why she left it may not be the truth.

. and the whole angel thing I don't even remember writing that lol, but I was working on another story at the same time, so that's probably why I put it but it wasn't meant to put in there.

. and thank you to everyone who reviewed most reviews I've gotten in one chapter! So big thanks.

_**Right sorry for the rant' here's the story.** _

* * *

**2.**

**-** Bacon filled the air, it was tickling Caroline's nose. Popping her eyes open giving them a gentle rub, Caroline stretched up waving her arms in the air. Unlike any other day her alarm clock did not wake her, it was **9am** a gasp left her lips. She was already an hour late for work!

Jumping on her feet Caroline threw the bed sheets off her body, and jumped into the shower fast. Not wasting time she washed herself as quick as she could, screwing her hair up in another messy bun. Pretty much throwing her make-up on her face, then she dashed into her bed room slipping on her work shoes.

She ran all the way into the kitchen, to find Elena kneeling down to flip the bacon over one last time. "Morning." Caroline said making Elena jump, "Gosh you scared me." Elena said laughing lightly.

Caroline just smiled at her, "Making breakfast?" she asked stepping closer into the kitchen, "Yeah..I thought the least I could do, was make you some breakfast..I hope you don't mind." Elena said under her breath, acting all shy.

"No of course I don't." Caroline said with a soft smile, "Well then take seat, and I'll bring you you're coffee, how do you take it?" Elena asked walking over to the kettle.

"Milky one sugar." Caroline said as she sat down at the kitchen table, Elena put the kettle on and made them both a cup of coffee, soon the bacon sandwiches were ready to eat.

"There you go, enjoy." Elena said with a smile, "Why thank you." Caroline laughed then she took into her sandwich. "So I was thinking maybe, we could go out and you could show around?" Elena said after chewing a bite.

Caroline swallowed the food in her mouth then took a sip of her coffee, "Sure I'd love to but what about you're baby? What's her name? I don't even know it" Caroline asked when it hit her, she still didn't know anything about Elena or her baby, is it a girl is it a boy?

"She's called Maria, she'll be one years old soon." Elena said smiling. "Aw cute name." Caroline complimented with a smile. "Thanks and I'm going to bring her with us, if you don't mind." Elena said sipping some more of her drink.

"Yeah that's fine, I hate to spring this on you but I...erm, kind of need you to get a job to help pay the bills." Caroline said awkwardly. "That's fine I was going to get one anyway, I've been looking through the new papers, just before you woke up." Elena said.

"Oh that's good then." Caroline said before finishing off her bacon sandwich. She felt a buzz in her pants, pulling out her phone she had received a text message from Hayley.

"**Where are you? I just heard you got you're job back, what's up with that? Are you ok you didn't call me last night? Xx"**.

A soft groan left Caroline's lips, _yeah I was too busy fucking our new boss, that's why.._ hitting the reply button, she began typing a reply.

"**Yeah sorry about that I kind off got held up with work.. and I can't come in today, could you cover for me? Pretty please! I promise I'll talk to you soon. Xx"**Hitting the send button waiting for it to send, before she could but it back in her pocket Hayley replied.

"**Fine but you owe my big time lady ;) xx" **Caroline smiled down at the text then put it back into her pocket.

"I'll just get redressed then, and we can go if you like?" Caroline said standing up. "Yeah that would be nice, I'll wash up while you get changed then." Elena said with a smile. "Ok." Caroline said before dashing off into her bed room.

**.**

The girls pretty much spent the whole day out, the sun was still shinning down when they arrived home. They had even spend some money and bought Maria a crib to sleep in.

"Thanks for today you didn't have to buy Maria the crib." Elena said standing behind Caroline, as Caroline put the key in the door. "I don't mind honestly." Caroline said laughing.

"Well thanks again, and I promise I will pay you back. You're too kind to me and we haven't even seen each other in years, I'm just so grateful." Elena said now starting to tear up.

"Aw don't cry Elena I don't mind helping a friend out, no matter how long I haven't seen them." Caroline said with a soft laugh. Once they were inside Elena past Maria to Caroline, while Elena worked on fitting the crib together.

Maria was fast asleep on the sofa when Caroline decided to check her phone, she gulped when she saw she had ten missed calls from a number she didn't recognise, five from work and four text messages from that same number.

Opening the messages up she read them; **"Caroline! This is Klaus where the hell are you? You were meant to be in an hour ago! Don't make me punish you ;)" **

"**Caroline do you really want punishing that badly? Didn't you get enough last night? ;) I know I want more! Text me back fast!"**

"**Don't think just because I let you fuck me doesn't mean you can not turn up the next day! Because that won't be happening lady! Get you're shit together and back the fuck over here! I don't care what Hayley says I want you here NOW!" **

"**Don't make me angry, 'cause trust me you won't like what you see!"**

_Shit! He's really really pissed off huh._ Sighing to herself Caroline switched her phone off, and put it on the table. _How the hell did he even get my number any way? God he's a creep!_

Before Caroline could even think over replying to him, Elena disturbed her. "The cribs ready can you bring Maria in please." Elena shouted.

Slightly shaking in anger still thinking of Klaus, she picked up Maria and walked into Elena's bed room, then she pasted Maria over to Elena, Elena placed a kiss on the top of Maria's head. Then put her into her brand new crib, tucking her in nice and cosy.

"Wow you did a great job Elena, I couldn't even fix the toilet seat on the toilet." Caroline said laughing. Elena chuckled "Thanks I like to be independent, so I taught myself how to build things." She said with a small smile.

"I know I shouldn't press this but it's been running around in my head like crazy!" Caroline said with a frown, "Go on just ask me." Elena said with a short laugh.

"How did you find me? How come you have a baby without no father? There's just so much to ask." Caroline said looking down at baby Maria, who was sleeping peacefully now. "I know it's none of my business, but if you're going to be staying here, I think it's only fair I know what I'm letting stay with me."

Elena sighed then nodded her head, "All right I'll tell you everything, just not in here can we go in the living room." Caroline nodded her head and followed Elena as they started to walk into the living room, both the girls sat down on the sofa. Caroline sat there biting the nails waiting for Elena to brake the silence.

"I met someone when I was at college and fell madly in love, but it turned out he wasn't who I thought he was. He didn't care about Maria or me, so one night I packed my things up and left taking Maria with me." Elena paused rubbing her hands against her knees.

Caroline felt bad for pushing Elena into telling her, Caroline put her hand on top of Elena's making Elena look up at her, Caroline sent her a soft smile. "I'm sorry Elena." she said.

Elena smiled back but not a big smile, a smile that said I'm over it. "I only find you because I bumped into Matt, the night I ran away he told me where I could find you, so here I am."

"Matt I haven't seen him in mouths, he use to live with me but he left when we broke up." Caroline said with a small sigh. "I know you guys dated a long time huh, do you missed him?" Elena asked. "Yes and no we were too much like best friends, we didn't work as boyfriend and girlfriend, it just didn't feel right you know. I just miss him as a friend." Caroline said thinking of the memories her and Matt shared.

"Well at least you both figured that out now, and not later I'm sure there's someone else out there for you." Elena said smiling. "Same to you." laughed Caroline. "Do you guys not talk at all?" Elena asked.

"Nope, when we broke up I deleted his number and I never wrote it down.." smiling sad Caroline ran a hand threw her hair. "Well I have his number, he gave it to me if I ever needed anything." Elena said as she pulled out her phone.

"Here I'll write it down for you." she said writing down Matt's number, then handed it over to Caroline, she took it then mumbled a thanks then put the piece of paper in her back pocket.

"I'm going to go for a walk, need to clear my head." Elena said standing up "Oh ok I'll put some tea on for us then." Caroline said standing up too. Elena smiled at her before walking away.

**.**

Klaus was beyond angry he was fuming. He had planned everything he never thought for a second it wouldn't work out. He thought he would have been able to stroll into her life and do what ever he wanted.

He knew all about Caroline and how soft she can be, how loving she was _I guess I'm going to have to set up my game. _Smirking to himself a little idea popped into his mind. Pulling out his phone he picked out her number and let it ring.

"_Hello?" she answered sounding slightly annoyed that he had rang her. _His lips stretched into a bigger smirk.

"Hello love, I think it's time we think my plan over it seems Caroline has over plans. Be at mine in five or I'll come and get you." he hissed towards to end, as if to say _or else._

He heard a low growl noise from the over end "Fine." she spat then the phone went dead, from her hanging up on him. Chuckling to poured himself a drink then walked towards his front door, unlocking it then strolling back inside his living room. Klaus sat down on his huge sofa and stared into the fire, pouring down the vodka.

_**Five minutes later..**_

She waisted no time in knocking she barged straight into his house, and stormed into the living room where they would always talk 'business'.

"What is it that you want from me now?" She asked standing still a hand on her hip, she stood as far away from him as she could.

Klaus smirked using his hands to help him stand up stalking over to her, using both hands to grip hold of her chin tightly, he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't use that tone with me love, seen as I helped you get to where you are now, I bought you a home and clothes, everything you desired. I could as easily take it all away with the click of my fingers." he said with a thick smirk still hanging from his lips, he looked almost proud of himself.

Hissing under herself she glared at him wanting nothing more, than to slap that cocky smirk off his stupid face. Everything thing about him annoyed the hell out of her, she felt blessed not being around him, but cursed when she had to spend one second near him.

"I know the power you hold over my Niklaus..you don't have to keep telling me, every damn time I see you." she grumbled out narrowing her eyes else where.

A chuckled left his lips roaming the walls, "Oh but I do, you see you and you're cheeky mouth like to run away, and I have to put you back in you're place." he said running a hand down her cheek, chuckling again when he felt her groan against the skin of her cheek.

"What do you need me to do now?" she almost spat out wanting to spit in his face, choosing to ignore his dig at her.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Caroline and I need close eye! I want to know where she goes, who she's with at all times! Then I want you to report back to me, only if it's important!" he growled out.

"Fine." she mumbled still refusing to meet his eye contact.

"Now be a good girl and piss off." he said with the hugest smirk on his face ever, she looked up and frowned fighting her eyes, to stop her eye roll. Glaring at him before huffing off leaving an amused Klaus all alone.

**.**

**The next day,**

Caroline felt confidant or so she kept telling herself, she was standing taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror in her bed room.

Dressed in all black smart suit, today she was going to march into work, and tell Klaus to shove his job where the sun definitely doesn't shine. Caroline couldn't wait she felt the excitement running threw her bones, as she jumped into her car driving fast to get to work.

Arriving faster than she thought with the morning traffic and all, then she parked up and began walking inside the building with the biggest grin on her face. Caroline then marched into Klaus's office not bothering to knock.

_Well why bother to knock when I'm going to quit? What's the point in that? I need to look confidant and cool, and knocking on his door won't give that look off._

Klaus looked up from his paper work he wore an annoyed look upon his face, that soon went away when his eyes fell on Caroline's face.

A small hint of a smirk on his devil lips, he pushed away his paper work. Then he put his hand out for her to take a seat, Caroline took the seat he choose for her. He had a hunch as to why she was in here.

"Caroline, it's a pleasure to see you're beautiful face this morning, it's a shame I didn't get to see it yesterday..but oh well here you are now." he said clearly amused.

His eyes roamed her body looking her up and down twice! He rubbed his chin getting excited at the ideas running through his mind, ways to punish her nicely. "And looking rather lovely might I say, but I'm sad to say it's going to have to go." he said with a little chuckle.

This time it was Caroline's turn to chuckle and she did, "Oh Klaus I'm not here to be.. what did you call it again? Punishment." she smirked. "Oh no I'm here to hand in my notice." she said grinning, it went wider when she saw his face turn from amusement to annoyed.

She loved it she could swim in it and not get bored. "Aww I'm sorry Klaus, is that not what you wanted to hear?" she said with a chuckle.

"You know damn well if you leave here, I will end you! I will make sure that you don't get a job anywhere, trust me little girl I will personally make sure you can't find anyway of making a living." he growled out, his eyes full of anger.

Gulping down her nervous, she felt like a little girl again fighting a big girl. _Will I win this battle?_ She thought to herself, not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't care what you say, you can't and won't control me." she said not full of confidant but it didn't come out nervous either.

Klaus laughed out loud shaking his head at her, "Oh Caroline I can see it now, you'll leave here and struggle to find a job, then you'll come back to me. Trust me I'm always right I always get what I want, when I want so I'll let you play this game, maybe I'll even leave you be for a little while, but trust me I'll get you like a shark hunts a fish, I'll swallow you hole." he said smirking at her nervous face.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip listening carefully to his words, not feeling any comfort from them. "Whatever Klaus I just hope I never have to see you're face ever again!" she grumbled then stood up from the seat, and stalked out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Caroline where are you going now?" Hayley asked pushing out of the way, she had been listening in to their conversion. "I don't mean to pry but what does Mr Mikaelson want from you?" Hayley asked dying from curiosity.

"I'll explain everything tonight, come by my house after work. I can't tell you here the walls have ears!" Caroline said with her serious expression. Hayley nodded her head even more curios, "Ok I'll come by straight after work! I need answers lady!" Hayley said before walking into Klaus's office.

**.**

**Hours & hours later, at Caroline's home.**

Caroline had told Hayley everything about Klaus and his secret plan, Hayley was totally shocked. "What a pervert!" Hayley said screwing her face up in disgust.

"I know right!" Caroline said agreeing with her. "But in a way it's kinda cute." Hayley said biting into her chocolate bar, "What?!" Caroline said with her seriously look.

"Yeah look at it this way, he clearly wants you so badly I mean he's threatened to make sure you don't get a job anywhere, he is clearly desperate for you, you're like a drug to him and he wants more." Hayley said laughing.

"It's not funny he might stalk me or worse!" Caroline said rolling her eyes at her laughing friend. "I'm sorry you're right, hey why don't we have a house party and get totally smashed?" Hayley suggested.

"All you care about is getting smashed!" Caroline said laughing, Hayley laughed with her nodding her head. "Yup I do." Hayley agreed. "So is that a yes then?" Hayley asked giving Caroline her best puppy eyes. "Pleaseee." she added. "Fine fine! We'll have a house party then." Caroline said giving in.

"Yes!" Hayley giggled all excited.

**Later on. **

Their house party was booming Caroline was dancing around, with no care in the world. Hayley came over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey I want you to meet a friend of mine." she said pulling Caroline away from some random stranger.

"Aww but I was having fun with him." Caroline said frowning. "Yeah well I think I have the solution to you're problem." Hayley said as she dragged Caroline towards her friend Alaric.

"Hey Alaric this is my friend Caroline who I was telling you about." Hayley said. "Oh hey Caroline I'm Alaric." he said holding his hand out to Caroline. Caroline reached out and shook his hand with hers, "Hey it's nice to meet you, so you're the solution?" Caroline asked looking at Hayley now.

"Hayley told me about you're problem with Klaus, I've known him for years and I can tell you he's a right prick!" he said. Caroline laughed then with a little nod of the head. "Yes he is." she agreed. Hayley slipped away leaving the two to talk, neither of them even noticed.

"The thing is I own a store in a big shopping centre that sells clothes and shoes and other things, and I would more than love to hire you and piss Mikaelson off!" Alaric said grinning to himself.

"Oh my god! Really? That would be awesome then I wouldn't have to worry where I would find a job!" Caroline said getting all excited. "Yeah Hayley told me how much of a hard worker, you are so I'd be pleased to hire you." Alaric said smiling. "Oh my you're my life saver!" she said then pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she giggled Alaric laughed then hugged her back. "You're very welcome, so can you start Monday morning?" he asked. Caroline nodded her head straight away, "Yes I can." She smiled.

"Great! Well that gives you all the weekend to get pissed then doesn't it." he said before pouring his drink down his throat.

"I'll drink to that!" she said before joining him.

_I guess things are finally looking up, I don't need Klaus after all.._

**.**

A text message flashed upon his phone, opening it up he smirked as he saw her name. _Ah I wonder __how my little bird is doing._ He chuckled to himself then he began reading the text message.

"**Bad news boss, Caroline's found a new job so soon too. From an old friend of you're Alaric." **

A loud growl escaped his lips as he slammed down his phone, he wasn't pleased to hear this. Alaric of all the people she had to be hired by she went and got a job from him! This wasn't good news at all for Klaus, he was furious!

He need release and fast, he was hoping to enjoy his evening with his pet, but Caroline went and ruined that.

Klaus unbuckled his belt then unzipping his pants he pushed them down, along with his boxers. Placing his hand around his dick his closed his eyes and pictured Caroline.

He began moving his hand, thinking only of his sweet little Caroline, it wasn't his hand on his dick but Caroline's, a groan left his lips as images of Caroline's on her knees, sucking him off her sweet wet tongue, around his tip tasting his cum.

His speed got faster and faster, he could only see Caroline's head bobbing up and down his length, another grunt leaving his mouth he watched as Caroline took in his cum open arms.

Only then did he find his release, only then did he open his eyes looking down to see his hands around his dick, and not Caroline's hands or mouth. It was a huge disappointment.

One that he didn't want to repeat, as he now learnt his hand wouldn't be enough, not now he had a little taste of Caroline. Only she could satisfier his need, his desire. That made him want her even more, that's what made it even harder for him.

**.**

* * *

**So hi! I hope I haven't disappointed you guys, I was going have a beta and I had planned to have one, but then I thought no I won't for this update I'll see how things go first. ****I want to thank everyone again for the reviews wow! THANK YOU! So pretty please leave a review so I can carry this one. And also just so you know there won't be sex in every chapter, but there will be sex soon ;)**

**Bambi! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**- **Monday came around faster than Caroline thought it would. Excitement was just one of the emotions running around inside of her, she is also nervous too.

The first day at a new job is always nerve racking, Caroline was excited about finally having a good job, at least her new boss won't ask her for sex well demand it out of her.

She is still pissed off at herself for giving in so easily, _sly dog!_ This has taught Caroline not to let people, push her into things so quick.

Running her hands down her skirt to smooth it out, she began walking with a smile on her face, today was her day and she wasn't going to let anyone put her down.

"Caroline good morning!" Alaric said with a grin on his face, walking over to her he held the door open for her. "Good morning sir" Caroline said smiling back at him. Alaric then shook his head, at her with a slight hint of a frown on his face, "No need to call me sir Caroline, it makes me feel so old!" Alaric said then let out a laugh.

Caroline laughed along with him, "You're no where near being old sir- I mean Alaric." Caroline said laughing again.

Alaric then closed the door and smiled at her, "Come I'll show you around and introduce you to the rest of the staff." he said before walking away, Caroline bite down on her bottom lip feeling a rush of nervous hitting her, she began to follow him.

After Alaric showed Caroline around the shop they ended up in the staff room, where all the staff was waiting to start work.

Some were sat down drinking coffee and some where slipping on, their work shoes and fixing their hair and make-up. "Everyone this is Caroline, she is new today so please be kind..or else!" Alaric said giving them all warning.

When Alaric opened his mouth and let them words slip out, everyone suddenly turned around and fixed their eyes on Caroline, she felt sick to the stomach. She wanted to crawl under a rock, it all came running back to her.

The only friend she had at her old job was Hayley, no one gave her a chance to show her true self there, was these people going to be the same? Was they going to push her away?

Caroline swears she could feel her cheeks burning badly! "Hi.." she mumbled under breath looking at everyone, wanting to hide away.

Everyone stood / sat there looking at her with a blank expression, on their faces until they finally showed an expression, most ofthem smiled and the rest just went back to doing what they were just doing.

A brunette came walking over to Caroline then with a small smile, hanging on her face. "Hey I'm Bonnie, it's nice to meet you Caroline." she said holding her hand out to Caroline. She looked down at her hand then lifted hers and shook it.

Lifting her mouth up it curled up into a smile, "It's nice to meet you too Bonnie." Caroline said then dropped her hand back down. "It's so good to finally have a new girl here!" she said sounding excited.

"Really why?" Caroline asked laughing lightly. "Well most of the staff here men, there's only me and Mindy and now you." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Oh well at least you've got me." Caroline said with a short laugh. "Yes and Alaric said I'll be the one, who gets to show you around and get you all settled in." Bonnie said with a big smile on her face.

"Come on I'll help you get through the day." Bonnie said pulling Caroline along with her.

**.**

"Look I don't care what you think, you will do as I tell you to do!" Klaus grumbled out smirking, at the frightened girl sitting on his sofa.

Klaus was sitting opposite her a drink sitting next to him full to the top, he licked his lips as he watched her cuddle her baby closer to her. "Why so nervous love?" he chuckled darkly.

She let out a low growl under her breath, not wanting to lift her eyes, just in case she rolled her eyes at him. "Klaus you don't understand I ain't no doll, that you can use when ever you want!" she hissed out.

Klaus' eyes widened with amusement, "Oh but I can love." he purred out then he picked up his glass, and took a few sips before laying his eyes back upon her.

"She's my friend Klaus, you clearly don't understand friendship." she mumbled under her breath. Klaus stayed quite for a few seconds and for a little while, she thought she had pissed him off.

Until Klaus let out a raw of laughter, it echoed through his whole house, coming back around and around again. He then kept his cool "Oh god I haven't laughed so hard in a long time." he chuckled.

"It wasn't even funny." she said scowling at him. Klaus smirked deeper at her taking one more sip of his vodka. "I'd like you to get a job where's Caroline's, now working at and keeps tabs on her." Klaus said.

"What?" she said frowning at him not wanting to do it. "You will do it and fast!" he growled loudly, narrowing his eyes at her. Unamused at her babyish behaviour he was sick of it already.

"Fine!" she groaned out standing up picking up the baby with her, she held on to her tightly.

She started to walk away wanting to get the hell out of his house and fast, "Wait a minute." he called after her.

"What?" she growled under her breath rolling her eyes, then she turned around slightly narrowing her eyes at him. "Make sure you keep me informed." he smirked lightly.

Rolling her eyes once more she turned around and started to walk away again, she reached his front door when she heard him calling her once more. "Oh and Elena please do make sure you keep you're mouth shut." he chuckled.

**.**

Caroline had really enjoyed her first day of work, she and Bonnie got on like a house on fire. Bonnie told her all about her finance Kol she didn't catch his last name. Bonnie had invited her to Bonnie's hen night, and the wedding too. Caroline was super excited it was only two nights away.

When she arrived home she found Elena cooking in the kitchen, Caroline walked in there smelling the air, "Ohh something smells lovely." she said smiling.

"Thanks I'm cooking lasagne with garlic bread for tonight." Elena said turning around to flash Caroline a smile. "Cool sounds and smells lovely." Caroline said pouring herself a drink of diet coke.

"So how was work?" Elena asked as she turned around to watch Caroline's face. "It was great, I didn't think it would be as fun as it was, but I met this great girl Bonnie." she said with a smile.

Elena nodded her head then smiled back at her, "That's great.." she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah I feel good about this, finally I have a good job you know." Caroline said before taking a drink.

Elena could feel her guilt building up. _You haven't been best friends in years!_ She kept telling herself. "..Erm I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favour.." she said turning back around, to keep an eye on the food.

"Oh?" Caroline said looking over at her while she sat down at the table, _How many favours does this girl want?! It's not like we've been friends for years, we've only just got back in touch!_ She groaned thinking to herself.

"I was hoping maybe I could get a job with you, and help pay the bills." Elena almost whispered out.

"Oh yeah sure I'll talk to Alaric about it." Caroline said nearly frowning. _I don't want her to work with me, I want this to be mine!_

"Thanks" Elena said putting the food down on the table. "But what about Maria?" Caroline asked tucking into her lasagne. "I hired a babysitter, I was interviewing some today while you were at work." Elena said with a hint of a smug smile.

"Oh..that's good then." Caroline said.

After dinner time seemed to fly by, Elena and Maria were already tucked into bed all snug and cosy. Caroline jumped into the shower and began washer her hair.

Her mind seemed to drift away...

"_Caroline.. my sweet." a voice purred softly in her ear. Let out a long yawn Caroline rubbed her eyes, letting out a little groan._

"_If you don't wake up I'll find other ways to wake you." chuckled that very manly voice again. "Hmm you wouldn't dare." she giggled knowing too well what he was planning, it was almost as if it was normal thing to be woken so..wet._

"_Oh I will my love." he chuckled. She could almost hear that smug smirk, spreading across his face. His very sexy and handsome face, that she had to admit._

_She could feel his fingers slowly moving from her cheeks, down to her neck then on her stomach, her chills chilling her to the bone. Excitement eating away through her body and into her blood. _

"_Ohh.." she bite down hard on her bottom lip when she felt, his cold fingers on the inside of her thigh teasing her to the max. "Please.." she begged in a whisper._

"_What was that love?" he asked opening her legs wider. His eye darkened with excitement then he ran his fingers up, her legs and they found her panties. Curling his fingers around them and pulling ever so lightly down, but stopping to tease her some more._

_Letting out a loud groaning noise Caroline opened her eyes, "Klaus! No more teasing and get eating!" she ordered him with a wicked smirk hanging from her little lips._

"_Yes ma lady." he winked at her before pulling her panties down, and finally throwing them to the ground. "Are you ready my sweet?" he asked wanting to taunt her more._

"_Yes! Klaus yes I am now hurry!" she begged out as she pulled at her hair, she wanted to feel his tongue and fast. Just hearing his voice alone was making her wet._

"_As you wish my love." he chuckled before his mouth finally claim her clit. _

_Yelping out as his wet tongue hit her, closing her eyes she gave in to his games, letting her mind wonder thinking only of him._

"_I see you're already wet for me my love." he chuckled pulling away, his eyes searching for hers. "Hmm, yeah." she agreed. Her hand reached up and found the back of his head, pulling him back down to her lady parts once again._

"_Now begin..pleasee." she moaned. And Klaus did just that, his hands grabbed hold of her thighs, and pushed his head further down. _

_Her mind went crazy as his tongue dipped further and further into her, she cried out as he kept going and going. She soaked his tongue with her cum._

_Caroline let out a long satisfied sigh, her breast were raising up and down matching her jumping heart beats. Suddenly when Caroline opened her eyes Klaus was fully naked, and her eyes glued his huge dick._

_He smirked as he saw her gawking at his impressive member. He knew he has an impressive size. _

"_Now are you ready for the best orgasm ever?" he asked. He chuckled loudly when he watched her nodded her head, too breathless to speak._

"_Caroline!" a voice shouted. "Huh what?" she asked annoyed. Opening her eyes to looked at him, to find his face now missing with just a voice speaking._

"Caroline?!.."Elena shouted from the other side of the door, Caroline shooter awake noticing she was still in the shower, _Oh my __god I had a wet dream of Klaus and Elena heard!_

"Yes?" Caroline shouted turning off the shower, and stepping out the shower then wrapping a towel around the soaking body.

"Are you ok? I heard noises so I came to check on you." she said sounding worried. _And I heard you call Klaus's name out!_ Elena thought to herself, knowing full well what Caroline was up to.

"Oh..erm..Yes I was just...erm singing yes singing." she fake laughed out. "Oh well goodnight then." Elena said. "Good night." Caroline said. Elena then went back to her bed room.

Caroline then dried herself off and dressed into her night wear, and went straight to bed still having Klaus on her mind. _Damn it Caroline! Pull yourself together!_

That was the last words she thought before falling fast asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So yeah I'm an asshole I know! I hope I haven't disappointed you, but it took a lot for me to write this. But I love all the reviews and follows, I swear I love you all!**

**So a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, please please review and it'll help me carry this on.**

**Ambi x**


End file.
